


【贺红】衬衫夹

by Windysnowz



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windysnowz/pseuds/Windysnowz
Summary: 关键词就是题目！





	【贺红】衬衫夹

“……这道题有多种解法，我们先来看看常规思路……”  
午后第一节课，教物理的老师发际线快退到头顶，声音平平的，没什么抑扬顿挫，对莫关山来说，完胜某些电台的ASMR。  
暮春的风已经凉爽不再，夹杂着校园里花的闷香，一同掠过他的鼻尖。他趴在课桌上，百无聊赖，听两句课，走一会儿神，再拨弄两下橡皮擦，终于忍不住，给手机解了锁。  
是他这节课第三次解开手机锁屏。  
他点开某宝，昨天下单的衬衫夹还是待发货状态。这发货速度，不知道赶不赶得上。  
莫关山把手机锁了屏，侧头望向窗外的蓝天，略带忧愁地想。

其实他按理来说是不需要衬衫夹这种东西的。他本来就极少穿衬衫，相比之下，他更喜欢套一件宽松适合运动的棉质T-shirt，再穿条运动裤，轻松又自在。  
而且衬衫还有那么一点弊端：比如贺天要求的，领口的扣子必须扣好，不能解开来露出锁骨——这让习惯了圆领T的莫关山多少有些束缚感；再比如，衬衫的布料，湿了水就透，包裹着的肌肤若隐若现，还有伸手时容易从衣摆下露出的腰部……  
都是让莫关山尝到过腰疼的苦果的。  
这回买衬衫夹，实属意外。  
事情起因是他临时担任了校篮球队队长，带队参加市里联赛。  
本来这都该是贺天的任务，但是这个狗鸡，他除了会打球，还很会学习，正好要到外省接受学科竞赛的培训。两者时间冲突，学校自然以学业为重，让他心无旁骛学竞赛去，别管篮球赛的事。  
然后负责任的贺队长就把球赛的重担交给了自己媳妇儿。  
以莫关山的小炮仗性格，其实是不大适应领导者的身份的。好在他本身喜欢打球，又因为贺天的缘故，跟校篮球队的队员都打过几场，关系不错，才得以胜任。  
原本校领导对他不抱什么希望，直到莫关山带着队伍一路打到决赛，一举拿下市联赛的冠军。  
于是所有抱着看笑话心态的无聊者都闭上了嘴，真心也好，假意也好，总之大多数准备好的揶揄都被临时替换成了道贺。  
莫关山一向不善于应付这样的场合，他带着队员们从市体育馆回到学校时，脑子实际上挺懵，不是赢得比赛的喜悦，反而有点虚无。直到晚上回到家贺天给他打电话，熟悉的低沉嗓音贴在耳边，像长了一双温柔的手，顺着耳蜗抚上他挨着手机的脸，再摸到颈侧，所过之处都热到泛红，听到贺天带着笑意的夸赞，害羞之余他才有了胜利的实感，绷紧的弦放松了，悬吊的石头落了地。然后是顺理成章地被那个声音撩硬，隔着电话来了一发。恍惚之间几乎分不清现实，还以为贺天就在身边，总之非常爽就是了。  
……不对，这些都不是重点。  
重点是，过两天市里要专门搞一个颁奖仪式，主办方亲自颁奖，学校要派他这个队长过去。  
如此正式的场合，总不能让他套个休闲T-shirt就上台了吧？  
更何况，贺天也计划在那一天回来。  
莫关山头一次体会到班里女生的感受。  
衬衫……总得穿得好看点吧……  
病急乱投医，莫关山在这种时候求助了见一——他再等几天就会为这个行为悔到起不来床。  
见一用力拍着他的肩膀，这算个什么事，好办得很！说着掏出手机，翻给他一个页面，看见没，衬衫夹，保管你把衬衫穿得整齐，绝对不会出现露腰这种情况的！  
行叭。莫关山没细看，一边给他说谢谢一边下了单。

快递非常掐点，在颁奖仪式前一天寄到了家里。  
当天下午放学，到家他就钻进自己房间里捣鼓那玩意儿。他脱下校服衣裤穿好衬衫，按照说明把衬衫夹绑在大腿上，站在镜子前来回看了两圈。无论他怎么伸手衣摆都不会上滑，还防皱，挺不错的。  
唯一别扭的地方是……这东西长得好像女孩子的吊带袜……

颁奖仪式没出任何差错。  
莫关山不喜欢人多的地方，也不喜欢颁奖台那样被无数目光簇拥着的高台。但这次不一样，他怀揣着十二个少年的荣耀，而且不经意间在台下人群中捕捉到了一个许久未见的笑脸。  
贺天在看他。所以他的不安和焦虑都能被一扫而空。  
一走到休息室，比他先一步到达的贺天就放下行李箱迎了上来。最先触碰到一起的部位是手臂，然后是胸膛，再是嘴唇——许久未见，仿佛这期间的思念都能通过接吻渡到对方心里。  
唇舌交缠，狭小的空间里水声不断，莫关山被亲得气息不稳，呼吸变得粗重，但上颚被舔过时的酥麻又让他舒服得眯起眼。  
“哈……宝贝儿……”贺天的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，休息室里光线昏暗，黑色的眼睛迷醉而深情，“你穿这身真好看……”  
贺天右腿伸到他的腿间，轻轻蹭着他还没起立的裆部，作势又要亲上来，莫关山赶紧伸手挡在自己嘴前，湿润的吻就落在他的掌心。  
“你他妈看点情况好不好，这是在外面！”莫关山小声地说，但他把手一放开，贺天不依不饶地再次亲了上来，黏人得要命。  
“唔……哈啊……等、等下……”莫关山被温柔的攻势搞得晕乎，仅存的理智支撑着他软着手费劲地把贺天推开，“等……回家再弄。”  
“好。”贺天笑着答应他，顺便用拇指将他嘴角来不及吞咽的津液揩掉。  
幸好这里光线不太明亮，就算莫关山的脸再红上几分，也不容易看出来。

贺天是直接从机场赶到这里的，所以莫关山提议先去贺天家放下行李。话是这么说，“先去”，但莫关山很清楚，不会有下一个目的地的，进了那个门，他就得在贺天的床上待到明天日上三竿。  
两个人扣着手走到楼下，迎面跑过来一个小男孩，快要接近莫关山时突然脚下一滑，向前扑去，手里开了盖的矿泉水脱离了掌控。莫关山下意识弯腰去扶他，然后被那瓶空中落体的水泼了一身。  
“……卧槽？”等他反应过来时，衬衫前襟已经湿透，紧贴着皮肤，发冷。鞋子和裤脚也不能幸免，都被染上了水迹。  
“呜哇……哥哥对不起！”小朋友哭着捡起那个只剩一点水的瓶子，爬起来给他道歉。“我、我不是故意的呜呜……”莫关山不好意思责备他，说了句“没什么，下次注意”，小朋友就跑开了。  
到家门口了突然来这么一出，是很叫人无奈。莫关山拉着贺天往楼里走，后者却站在原地没动。  
莫关山奇怪地侧头看他，发现他正直勾勾地盯着自己，视线落在——莫关山跟着低头——自己的胸上。  
布料紧紧贴着胸膛，因此胸前两点的形状也被完整地勾勒出来。受冷水的刺激，乳首挺立起来，顶出两个小小的凸起，再加上白色的布料被水浸透，乳头的颜色隐隐约约……  
“……操——！”莫关山一记手刀劈在贺天头上，“赶紧滚回去啊！”

行李被随意抛置在玄关，贺天直截了当把莫关山压进柔软的棉被，首个目标就是诱人的奶子。  
隔着布料舔舐已经立起来的奶子，口腔的温度让冰凉的乳尖渐渐发热。吮吸乳头的同时，吸透了水的棉布也被挤压，渗出一点水分，都被舔进了贺天嘴里。  
察觉到这一点，贺天卖力地把两边都吸了一遍，然后抬头对着莫关山笑，“莫仔，这样好像产奶啊~”  
“滚啊！！”莫关山被他吸奶一样的力度搞得腰软，前端已经完全立起来了，顶在贺天腹肌上。本来被吸乳头就硬成这样已经够他羞耻了，贺天还没脸没皮地讲荤话，莫关山更是羞耻到想抬手遮住通红的脸。“闭嘴吧狗鸡……”  
“别害羞嘛莫仔。”贺天凑上去啄一下他的嘴，“这样很可爱。”  
“可爱个鬼……”  
贺天顺着他的肋骨向下摸，摸到腰间的时候莫关山开始轻颤起来。他拉着湿透的布料，想把衬衫扎进裤子里的部分扯出来，但没扯动。  
贺天：“？”  
只有莫关山自己知道是为什么。“啧，真麻烦。”他红着脸解开自己的皮带，自己脱掉裤子。因为一直觉得羞耻，所以动作很慢，像女孩子的吊带袜一样的衬衫夹就一点一点展现在贺天眼前。  
不见光的缘故，莫关山的腿很白，接近奶白色，黑色的衬衫夹极其显眼。怕滑，所以莫关山把它调得有些紧，勒在大腿根部，把富有弹性的腿肉挤得凹进去，于是皮质带子边缘的腿部轮廓呈现出色情的弧度，引得他——想把身下的整个人，都用这样黑色的带子，绑起来。  
贺天勾起连接衬衫和皮圈的带子，用力拉扯再松手，带子弹在皮肤上发出“啪”的一声，清脆又响亮，换来莫关山一句骂娘。  
“莫仔……穿这个，是给我的礼物吗？”  
“怎么可能！老子是为了固定才穿的，你以为我想用这么奇怪的东西……”莫关山说着伸手想脱掉衬衫夹，半路被贺天握住了手。“不要脱。”  
莫关山：“？”  
“不要脱……”贺天只解开他衬衫上面的三颗扣子，咬他的锁骨，“就这样操。”  
“嗯、你个、啊……恶趣味的、变态……呜啊……”  
贺天的舌头离开了他的锁骨，转向大腿根部。舔舐那因为紧勒的衬衫夹而鼓出来的嫩肉，用牙齿轻轻咬住，叼着厮磨吮吸，留下浅浅的牙印和红痕。莫关山就比较不好受了，大腿内侧本来就比其他地方敏感，被这样对待，火辣辣的疼痛夹杂着说不清的快感袭击他，让他呜咽出声。前端不断有清液流出，泅湿了内裤。  
“哈啊！不要舔了、贺天……痛……”  
贺天恋恋不舍用舌头再把两边大腿内侧照顾了一番，才心满意足直起身，准备把莫莫仔的内裤脱掉。  
但是有衬衫夹挡着，好像就这样脱不下来，卡在中间的话，他们双方都不会舒服。贺天稍加思索，从床边的抽屉里拿出一把剪刀和上次用剩的润滑剂。  
“莫仔乖一点，不要乱动。”剪刀挑起内裤的边缘，冰冷的刀背贴着情欲之中的皮肤，莫关山抖了一下。  
他不敢乱动，所以贺天剪得很快，他等到自己被剪成一张布的内裤完全被扯下来、剪刀被收好之后，才冲着贺天凶：“老子内裤就被你这么剪？”  
“好啦好啦，”贺天有点等不下去了，随意撸了两把他的性器，就把精力放在了后边，“明天赔你十条。”  
“我他妈是这个意思？卧槽？”莫关山被贺天翻了个面，趴在床上，后穴对着贺天的脸，被糊了那剩下的小半瓶润滑剂。  
贺天胸膛贴着他的背，下巴搁在他的肩窝，伸进去两根手指，“啊……扩张好麻烦，想直接进去。”  
“你他妈敢——！唔……”  
“不敢不敢，所以这不把你里面摸得又湿又软才敢进去嘛……”贺天有意往前列腺的位置戳，刺激得人上面的嘴咿咿呜呜，下面的嘴不断流水。  
扩张得差不多了，贺天握着莫关山的手腕，挺腰，一杆进洞。  
“操……啊、轻点混蛋……”  
“轻不了。”贺天扣着他的手，大开大合地挺腰，“前几天给你打电话的时候就想这样操你……小莫仔还专门穿成这种，忍不住……”  
“呜啊……靠、都说了、嗯……不是专门穿的啊……啊、贺天，慢点……”  
贺天听不进去，他把莫关山翻过来，面向自己，戳进软嫩会吸他的后穴里，往敏感点的地方顶弄。手也不老实，在衬衫夹附近徘徊，抚摸那被他咬红的地方。  
“呜嗯、不行了……啊！”腿根的酥痒和屁股里的快感让莫关山缩紧了后穴，直接被操射。  
但是贺天没有减慢频率，在高潮后痉挛的甬道里继续深顶。  
“不要……别顶了贺天……呜……”层叠的快感逼得莫关山红了眼眶，被操出眼泪来。  
“这就哭了？”贺天凑上去亲他，“还早着呢……”  
还早着呢。他们下午回家，晚饭都没来得及，还可以点外卖充当宵夜补充体力，再继续，反正第二天是周六……  
之后见一就被莫关山拉黑了。


End file.
